


Day Twenty Eight:Alt Time line:'I love you guys"(Ichiji Vinsmoke/Nami)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Short & Sweet, Sweet, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Ichiji comes home from work and ends up having a small Convosation with the wife and kids before dinner is served up
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 3





	Day Twenty Eight:Alt Time line:'I love you guys"(Ichiji Vinsmoke/Nami)

**Author's Note:**

> -I chose Random names for the son,but the daughter Ive always said it would be sweet if one of the Vinsmoke's Kids called a daughter they had After Thier mom or used her name as a middle name (though I see Sanji doing it more the Ichiji" but for this peice I decided to use Sora's name!
> 
> -i know I've done Family but I thought for alt time line it would be sweet to do Modern Au but with Ichiji having a Family 
> 
> -ichiji's blonde for a reason,If he was born in the real world,he would Most likely be blonde

"Nami!! I'm Home!"

Nami walked out of the dining room and smiled brightly as she saw Ichiji,drop his Bag and coat and walk over it her,kissing her forehead softly

"How was work?"

Ichiji shurgged and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Alright,Niji was being a dick though,may need to get Hina to whip him back into place"

Nami rolled her eyes and giggled as she walked off,Ichiji Following

"Are the brats home yet?"

Nami turned around,glaring at him before opening the Dining room door,sat a pair of kids,One male and Female.

"As you said Hun,yes the brats are home"

The female raised her head and smiled brightly seeing Ichiji

"Dad!!"

She looked exactly like Nami, Bright orange hair,her eyes but she was slightly shorter then Nami.

"Hey Sora..How was school?"

Sora beemed and smiled

"Great! I'm aceing my Chemistry class!"

Yeah,she was Nami's daughter.

Ichiji smiled and ruffled her hair before turning to the male,who currently had his nose in a Economic development book, ruffling the Males shaggy blonde hair 

"Oi, Hiroto"

Hiroto lifted his head out of a book and glanced at Ichiji,yawning softly 

"Oh,hey dad"

Ichiji chuckled and sat down,seeing Nami slip into the kitchen

"Class been good?"

Hiroto nodded and sighed

"Yeah,I had a couple good classes but besides that I wasn't a fan of P.E today."

Ichiji nodded and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and smiled

"Well that's gonna happen,your not gonna be able to do everything you like In P.E,they have a circiculm and sadly they still to it"

Hiroto chuckled and smiled brightly at Ichiji

"Thanks Dad"

"That goes for you too Sora"

Sora lifted her head up and blinked before nodding

"Yes Dad!"

Nami came in and placed Thier bowels down carefully ,which was a Ramen with pork and steamed egg

"I'm assuming Uncle Sanji gave you the recipe finally!"

Nami giggled and nodded,sitting down heraelf, smiling

"Yeah,he finally caved into giving it to me,I just had to go through Law"

Ichiji smiled and tucked it,moaning happily (but quietly) from the taste

"Woah! It's so good mom! You did a great job"

Nami smiled and beofre tucking in,she palecd a soft kiss onto Ichjij's cheek

"I love you guys"

"Awwww! We love you too Mom!!"


End file.
